Lovers & Friends
by CyberGold
Summary: Amy's one night stand with Liam caused a major rift, her and Karma haven't spoken all summer. Reagan wants her to patch things up with Karma but, Amy is very reluctant. Karma is with Liam but is confused for her feelings for Amy. Will they ever be friends again? Will old feeling's come back? Drug use, cursing, drinking and femslash. Reamy relationship with Karmy moments.
1. Chapter 1 - Welcome Back

**A/N:** I love faking it and am I die hard Karmy fan, even though I ship Amy with Regan as well. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy the fic! Please leave a review letting me know what you think. Rated T for now but the rating may change.

**Notes:** So assuming the episodes happen in "real time" Amy and Regan became a couple on 11/04/14, this fic starts in August 2015 a week before Karma and Amy's new school year, as juniors. This will have Reamy moments and Karmy moments, however this may have a possible Karmy endgame.

**Summary:** It's junior year and Amy and Karma haven't spoken all summer, things ended pretty badly after Amy told Karma about having a drunk one night stand with Liam. Regan and Amy have been dating for a while and she wants Amy to patch up things with her best friend of 10 years. Can Amy and Karma be friends? Will old feeling's come back? Karma for sure is in love with Amy but, she feels stuck in a relationship with Liam and she would rather feel wanted than unwanted.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Welcome Back<strong>

* * *

><p>WELCOME HOME!"<p>

Amy almost jumped out of her skin, all she wanted was more alone time with Reagan, however, somebody had other plans for the blonde. She went away for the summer, the entire 2, to the San Francisco Culinary School.

She glanced around her, the only people she recognized were Shane, Theo, Duke and a very drunk Oliver. Reagan was standing beside her, trying so hard not to laugh. Amy wanted to move but couldn't, so there she was standing by the entrance, sweaty from the make out session she had previously and, her "friends" were jumping up and down throwing confetti.

"Amy!" Lauren ran and hugged her. She looked like she had way too much to drink. "Surprise! Welcome home!"

Amy laughed and awkwardly hugged her back, "Okay Lauren, why did mom do this?" she muttered in her ear.

"Amy!" she stepped back looking hurt, "I planned this whole get together. Me!" She was a little bit much when she was drunk.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Reagan said to Lauren, hugging Amy from behind, "I helped too, why do you think I had you in the back of my truck for so long?" she whispered in her ear.

"My favorite lesbian is back!" Shane gasped, he was making his way towards Amy holding two drinks, and, he was clearly buzzed.

"Hey Shane!" the blonde said, and Reagan smiled, seeing Amy happy made her feel good.

"Hey, hey! I missed you! You, _have_ to tell me all about San Francisco!" He handed Amy her drink, Reagan's phone started to ring.

She looked at it, as if she was surprised, "I have to go outside and take this baby, but I'll be back soon." She kissed her on the cheek and went outside.

"So! San Francisco, do tell!" Shane said with a smile, he jerked Amy gently with his side.

"_San Francisco_?" Amy asked, gasping lightheartedly. "Is that all you care about?"

"I care about lots of things," he responded punctually. "But I really want to know about your vacation."

Amy rolled her eyes, "It wasn't a vacation," she laughed, "I learned some useful cooking skills, besides, how are you and Duke?"

"Him and I are- no, no, no, Amy this isn't about me," He said, almost slurring his words, "This is the Amy show right now."

Amy pouted a bit, "I wish it wasn't, I don't even know half of these people." Amy said, looking around the crowd of people dancing.

"Speaking of people," Shane said, he took another sip of his drink, and was eyeing Amy suspiciously, "How is your favorite person ever?"

"Reagan?" Amy asked confusingly, "She's fine, we are great, I missed her like hell, thank god for Skype."

Shane clucked his tongue, "No no no, you know you I mean." He said teasingly, giving her a wink.

Amy knew exactly who Shane was talking about. She hadn't spoken to Karma since May, on the day of the Junior Social, Liam confessed that he slept with somebody else and, that somebody else was Amy. Karma was beyond livid. She blamed Amy for sleeping with Liam and didn't even hear her out, she assumed her best friend would hear her out but that didn't happen. The last time Amy saw Karma it was the last day of school, Karma gave her a letter supposedly explaining herself. However, Amy was so hurt by Karma she burned it at a bonfire Reagan's friends had.

Of course Amy missed Karma, but she was hurt by her comments. Amy also was clouded by her pride to talk to Karma first, pulling away was easier to do.

Amy hung her head a bit. "I haven't spoken to her since Junior Social."

"I know, two whole months," Shane told her. "I am not on the Karma bandwagon, but I know she misses you."

"I know..." Amy started, but didn't finish the sentence as Reagan came back from outside. Amy sucked in a breath, looking at the girl she has been dating for 9 months, 3 weeks and, 11 days, give or take a day or two. "I'm just, really happy now." She admitted before pulling Reagan in for a long kiss. Shane smiled and walked over to Duke who was by the door.

"Amy," Reagan whispered in her girlfriend's ear.

"I know," Amy mumbled, loud enough for Reagan to hear, "The music is horrible, you should have brought your DJ equipment," Reagan and Amy both start laughing.

"Nah," Reagan replied in a quiet breath. "Upstairs, your room, I have a surprise waiting."

Amy's eyes grew wide, anticipation rushing through her, "Surprise? What kind of surprise?"

"It's an awesome surprise," Shane chimed in, from behind Amy and Reagan. "It's so perfect, so awesome, so-"

"Okay now, I need to know!" Amy exclaimed, cutting him off. "Let's go!"

Reagan's brows raised at that._Interesting_, she thought. Amy grabbed her hand and led her to the bedroom.

"What's the surprise?" A drunk Lauren asked.

"Honestly," Shane chuckled, "I have no clue."

Shane watched Amy and Reagan disappear into the crowd and to Amy's room. That is when somebody tapped Shane on his shoulder and a familiar voice was heard.

"Hey!" Liam said nervously, Shane turn around to greet Hester's most controversial couple, Liam and Karma. His look was happy when greeting his best friend, but a hint of disgust when he saw Karma's face.

"Hi, Shane." Karma said blankly.

"Liam!" Shane said with enthusiasm, turning to Karma is tone changed as if he was irritated, "And, Karma. Joy."

"Wait, come on," Liam said quickly. "You promised, you would be nice to my girlfriend."

At the word, "girlfriend", Shane suddenly started to laugh. "Well, well, look who can finally say the words without suffering a heart attack.

Liam rolled his eyes, "Shane, you promised!"

"Fine!" Shane averted his attention back to Karma and _tried_ to be nice, "Lovely bag Karma."

"Are you mad because I'm fucking Liam? It's obvious you want him." Karma asked quickly, wishing she could eat back those words because, she knew it wasn't true.

Shane's face got red, real fast, his fists clenched and he wanted to sock Karma in the face, "I'm made because you're here and nobody wants you here Karma."

A loud gasp echoed from Karma's mouth. "Oh god, were we not invited?" she asked Liam.

"Dammit Shane," Liam screamed, giving Shane a death glare.

"Well it's true!" Shane spat back, unable to stop himself. "Nobody wants this selfish bitch here!"

Liam huffed out a sigh. "Do not call my girlfriend a selfish bitch!"

Shane's brows quickly furrowed. "Why?" he asked. "All Karma cares about, _is_ Karma."

"So is this my surprise?" Amy asked Reagan, she was being held in her arms after a very quick, heated make-out session. However Reagan pulled back once Amy got to the zipper of Reagan's jeans. "Are we ever going to have sex? We have been dating for almost a year."

"I want our first time to be special," Reagan stroked Amy's hair and gently placed a kiss to her temple. "Not at a house party."

"Really?" Amy asked, laughing softly. "That's cute, but I want my surprise."

Reagan was about to say something before they heard the music stop, followed by yelling.

"The fuck is going on downstairs?" Amy asked worriedly, leaping off the bed almost.

"No clue, shrimp girl."

Shane was arguing with somebody, and that somebody was Liam Booker.

"Ugh" Amy mumbled, seriously annoyed. "Why is Liam Booker here?"

"Oh yeah," Reagan started to say, "About that," she laughed tensely. Amy gave her an evil look before leaving her room and heading back to the living room. The hallways echoed with Shane and Liam arguing, everybody in the party were just staring at the two of them in a heated screaming match.

That's when Amy saw her and everything got quiet, _Karma_, she thought to herself. She was so in shock and couldn't utter the words.

"Hey Amy." Karma said nervously, Amy didn't know what to say. The last time she spoke to Karma, things got nasty. It had been so long since she had seen her.

Amy's mind was spinning like a carousal on full speed, she was shocked, her thoughts were shattered by Shane yelling.

"You know Liam, you two are perfect for each other," Shane shouted, "The little boy with abandonment issues and the bisexual selfish bitch."

Tears filled in Karma's eyes and Liam was fuming with rage, his best friend since he was a kid was hurling all these insults at him.

"Take that back." Liam gritted through his teeth.

"What the fuck for?" Shane scoffed.

Liam was seeing red, before he knew it he punched Shane in the jaw, Duke seeing this swiftly came to his rescue. He turned Liam around and punched him in the face. The party goers were egging them on, some were even videotaping on their phones. Liam was really trying to take on a MMA fighter.

Reagan helped Shane up, but Amy was practically gazing at Karma like a deer in headlights. A few punches and kicks later Liam fell face down onto the floor by Amy's feet.

"Shane! Let's go!" Duke ordered and Shane followed him out the door.

Karma helped her boyfriend up and that snapped Amy out of her gaze. Liam had a busted lip, his face was probably going to be swollen and, he was holding onto his ribs.

She looked at Reagan and before she could utter a word, Reagan said, "Surprise! Uh, welcome home Amy!"

Amy has only been back home for two hours, she knew it was going to be a long night and, an even longer school year.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well here is chapter 1! Sorry that it's so short, please leave a review letting me know what you guys think :D Thank you so much for taking the time to read it, if you haven't already you should follow and favorite as well :) Gracias amigos y amigas, hope everyone has a good night!


	2. Chapter 2 - Insecurity

**A/N:** Wow, I want to thank everyone who took the time to read my story, review, favorite and, follow. You guys are amazing, the response I got from this was amazing. Truly amazing, I can't even think of a better word than that! Anywho hope everyone has a good weekend and here is chapter 2! Enjoy :D

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 2 - Insecurity<strong>

* * *

><p>"What a fucking night." Amy breathed, she paused to rub her temples relaxingly. She and Reagan had spent the last hour cleaning. Somebody called the cops and the party was shut down almost instantly.<p>

"Did you like it though?" asked Reagan, flashing Amy a smile.

"I loved it!" Amy said sarcastically, "I just don't know what I loved more, seeing Liam get his ass kicked or Karma." she drawled, as she aggressively swept the confetti into the dust pan.

"Easy shrimp girl." Reagan said, she went to massage Amy's shoulders, "I thought you would want to see Karma." she whispered in her ear.

"I hate Karma." Amy said sternly.

Reagan shook her head in doubt, "Amy, you're angry and hurt and I get it, but I think you too need to at least try to-"

"No, Reagan." Amy said, she plopped on the couch next to a passed out Lauren, "I don't want all the Karma drama."

As she sat next to Amy, Reagan rested her head on the blonde's shoulder, "I know last year was hard, with her going ape shit regarding you sleeping with Liam, but maybe now-"

Amy was getting annoyed, "No Reagan, there's no "maybe", I don't want to deal with being mind fucked by Karma all over again." She said, cutting Reagan off once more.

Anger streamed through Reagan and she got up suddenly, "Are you going to "No Reagan" me all night? Or can I speak?" she said, clearly getting aggravated.

"I'm sorry." Amy softly said, she put her head down, the emotion's she was feeling were all over the place. She didn't want to admit that she missed Karma. She didn't want to be 10th grade Amy who was all about Karma, all the time.

Kneeling down to her girlfriend, Reagan cupped her face, "I know shrimp girl," she breathed against her lips before planting a warm kiss on them, "I thought by inviting Liam, he would bring Karma and you two would patch things up."

"I understand," Amy motioned for Reagan to sit next to her. The brunette sat down and pulled Amy to sit on her lap, "I love you Reagan." Amy giggled, before kissing her.

"I love you too," Reagan took a deep breath before continuing, "I just want you to talk to Karma. Please?" she innocently pleaded, slightly pouting.

"I don't want to fall back into that trap," Amy said in a troubled manner.

"What do you mean?" asked Reagan in a worried tone.

"Karma needs attention, she wants her cake and to eat it too."

Reagan pulled Amy closer into her arms, "She can't have this cake, shrimp girl. Do you know why?"

Amy pressed her forehead against Reagan's, "Do tell."

"Because this cake," Reagan continued and arched her eyebrow, "This cake is all mine."

Amy giggled before embracing Reagan again for another heated kiss.

* * *

><p>Karma let out a silent sigh, this summer was horrible for her. She didn't have any true friends besides Amy, and she messed that up big time. Karma called Amy every horrible name in the book and at the end of it all wished her dead. Karma was grateful that Amy even looked her way when she entered her home. Her mission was to try to win Amy back, she needed her best friend back.<p>

Normally she loved passing her time with Liam in his car. However, tonight Liam was bloody, bruised, and in pain. His ego prevented him from seeking medical attention, he also blamed Karma for the entire showdown.

Karma reached out to touch Liam's arm, but he jerked away, "Don't touch me," he barked, "You stood there and let me get my ass beat!" he shouted.

"Liam, what was I supposed to do?" Karma gasped out, her heart tightening painfully in her, "Duke is a professional fighter remember? Why did you have to hit Shane?"

"_WHY_ did I have to hit Shane?" Liam growled out, "Why did you not defend us?"

She couldn't handle the hurt in Liam's voice, so perceptible underneath the anger. "Liam, I'm sorry but," mumbled Karma, her voice cracking.

"But?" Liam snapped, his voice echoed in the car, "But you, were too busy eye fucking Amy. Am I right?"

"Liam, what the hell are yo-" Karma sobbed.

"Answer me!" He yelled, "Am I fucking right?" Liam asked her, clenching his teeth. "You don't give a shit about me, all you care about is what is beneficial for Karma. I had my ass handed to me and you just stood there, gawking at Amy fucking Raudenfeld. Shane was so fucking righ-"

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Karma shouted back, "In case you forgot, you fucked my best friend and I forgave you!" She was crying uncontrollably, "S-so how am I s-selfish?"

"Did you truly forgive me?" Liam asked, lowering his tone, "Because sometimes, I get the feeling that you hate my guts, things aren't the same anymore."

Liam was right, Karma had been distancing herself a bit, it all had to do with her missing Amy, and regretting everything she said.

"Well of course I do," Karma told him, though the uncertainty in her voice said otherwise.

Liam sighed, feeling defeated, "Have a goodnight, Karma."

"Seriously? Goodnight? You don't want to talk?" Karma complained.

"We never talk", Liam rested his head on the steering wheel, "We just yell at each other and fuck."

"I can't believe this," She gulped, eyes red and puffy as she looked at Liam. "What happened to us?"

"We are an old married couple," Liam said, chuckling quietly. "Ouch, who knew laughing could hurt." he said, while holding on to his ribs. Karma giggled, finally reaching up the courage to touch his arm.

"I'm sorry." she murmured, as she got closer.

"No, I'm sorry Karma." Liam said, "My ego is bruised, you're great, and I hope you can forgive me for the billionth time. I always manage to fuck things up."

"What do you mean?" Karma asked, still somewhat worried that Liam still might be upset with her.

"I think, you don't love me as much as I over you," Liam said, shrugging. "Sometimes it bothers me, but I love spending every ounce of my time with you, even if things are different."

"I promise, I'd work on being a better girlfriend," she said softly, smirking as she saw Liam smile. Even with those words Karma knew she was lying, putting on a show. She was tired of the whole almost break up, just to make up routine. It was getting old, Karma was sick of everything yet she would rather be with Liam than alone. Karma also realized, she was really good at faking it.

Liam shattered the brief silence by laughing, scratching his head as he said, "Look at us, one minute we fight and then next, we are back in love."

"Yeah," Karma said blankly, holding back tears. "Look at us."

* * *

><p>Alone in her home Karma laid in bed with her phone in hand. A blank text conversation was open and she wanted to text Amy so badly. As she began to type her name, her heart shot into her throat, she was so nervous.<p>

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Karma muttered to herself as she began to text away, her fingers were tapping so fast.

_Karma: Sorry about ruining your party_

Karma felt as if she was going to vomit, she couldn't believe that she just sent that, it was late, and she was hurting. She stared at the small sentence, hoping it would go away. She tossed her phone to the edge of the bed, taking off her clothes she began to get ready for bed.

Karma stared at her alarm clock. 1:55 am in neon green glowed bright, dozing off she was woken up by her phone chiming. She jolted up, it was now 2:35 am, she didn't realize she had actually fallen asleep for so long.

A feeling of dread rushed through her when she realized it was Amy's chime. Karma reached over and picked up her phone, her heart pounding, vibrating her chest, she held her breath as she unlocked her phone.

_Amy: You didn't do anything._

"Oh god, what the fuck Karma?" she groaned to herself. She had just sent Amy a stupid text message that was empty. She wanted to apologize, to pour her heart out to say everything that needed to be said. Wanting to give Amy something to respond to Karma decided to message her back.

Her fingers swiftly typed the keys, her body feeling numb as she messaged Amy back. She didn't want to say anything wrong, shallow or demeaning, she wanted to try to get Amy back into her life.

After some hesitation, Karma finally sent the message. It wasn't original at all and Karma thought Amy wasn't going to respond, but regardless of that she needed to get what she was feeling off her chest. Too bad she didn't in the end Karma was only able to say the simplest thing.

_Karma: Glad you're back Amy_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know it's short and I'm sorry! Next chapter will be longer, but based on all of the feedback I had to give you guys a little snippet. So as before please let me know what you think. :D All the support and feedback have been amazing! Thank you so much. I will try to update again this weekend :)

You guys rock! Hope you have a good night :D


	3. Chapter 3 - Old Feeling's & New Memories

**A/N:** I want to thank all of you guys for all the support. You guys are truly amazing! As promised, here is chapter 3. I made it longer, hope you enjoy! Also this chapter is rated M.

**Warning! This chapter is Rated M for femslash, lots and lots of femslash!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - Old Feeling's &amp; New Memories<strong>

* * *

><p>It had been a few days after Amy's welcome home party and school was finally back in session. She hadn't spoken or seen Karma since that night. Amy was actually happy to be back at school, although she did miss Reagan terribly, she was attending Austin Community College not too far from Hester. She was deathly afraid of running into Karma, she wasn't sure on how she would react or what Karma would say to her.<p>

She was standing at her locker when Shane showed up, with a flyer in his hand. "What's that?" Amy asked and he handed iy to her.

"It's for the back to school concert over at Reagan's college. It's for this Saturday night!" He smiled, leaning up against the lockers, he looked at Amy, "I spoke to Liam last night."

Amy snickered, putting the flyer in her back pocket, "How did that conversation go?" she asked, as they made their way to class.

"It was," he paused for a moment, a pleased look came across his face, "He apologized, I apologized for Duke kicking his ass and, he mentioned some breakthrough with Karma. He didn't indulge me any further when I asked, but he seemed happy on the phone."

"That's nice," Amy said, faintly uninterested once he brought up Karma's name.

"That tone tells me you think otherwise," Shane looked at Amy funny, "So are you going to at least try to talk to Karma?"

Amy couldn't help but smirk, a part of her wanted to scream yes but the other half wanted nothing to do with Karma. "I'm not sure, maybe if I run into her." She shrugged, as she proceeded to walk into the classroom.

"Alrighty, hey when do you have lunch?" Shane yelled by the door.

"5th period," Amy told him, he nodded and started to head to his class.

Amy wasn't too thrilled about taking honors 11th grade English. When her guidance counselor mentioned to her mom, that she was capable of the workload Farrah jumped right on it.

She couldn't help but look at the entrance in wide-eyed awe, apparently Karma was also in the class. She was curious to see if her former best friend would take the seat next to her and was surprised when she actually did.

Karma was wearing a short red sundress that sported blue flowers all over it. Her hair was down, perfectly straight, and her mid-calf boots were dark brown that matched with her purse.

Amy thought she looked beautiful but couldn't help but grimace at the picture of her and Liam kissing on her binder.

Karma sent a friendly smile the blonde's way, Amy nervously tried to smile as well and nodded.

Suddenly, a tall man entered the class pushing a cart with two big boxes on it. He had piercing green eyes dark blonde hair and a goatee, his completion was that of Shane's. With small constellation of freckles on various spot's on his face, he smiled at the class.

"Good Morning, students my name is Marco Reid, you can call me Mr. Reid or Mr. Marco, whatever you feel comfortable with." He set his messenger bag on the desk, while continuing to speak he pushed the cart. "Now in one box I have your textbooks, to be honest, we won't be using it that much, but there are two stories that I have to cover in there." He stopped between Amy and the young boy sitting on her right, she took out the big red book and examined it. He continued to walk around, "The other, smaller, box contains the first piece of literature we will be reading, "The Crucible" by Arthur Miller."

This time Mr. Reid was between Amy and Karma. Amy, who was still looking at her text book reached down into the box, without even realizing it her hand was soon on top of Karma's. A wave of warm goodness coursed through her body, Amy jerked her head towards to Karma who had a slight smile on her face, and her eyes twinkled at the sight of Amy's hand. Amy didn't want to move her hand, which scared her. She just stared at Karma, while Karma stared into the box looking at Amy's hand on top of hers.

"Um, girls?" The Mr. Reid's words brought Amy back down to reality. "There are lots of books, don't fight over one," he joked, but Amy felt frozen. Getting annoyed the teacher dug in the box, got out two copies of the play putting them on the girl's desks.

Amy moved her hand quickly, placing it flat onto her desk. Karma looked at hers, smiling. Karma wanted to hold Amy's hand. Amy wanted to get far away from Karma, these feelings whatever they might be we not something she needed.

The rest of the class was good, Amy had no interaction with Karma. Karma on the other hand wanted to speak to Amy, but wasn't sure of what to say. At lunch Amy ate quickly so she can spend the rest of it at the library, it was always quiet in there.

* * *

><p>The first day of school was finally over. Amy was happy about that, she was meeting up with Reagan at a diner to catch up and hopefully go back to Reagan's place for a much needed cuddle session.<p>

Making her way through the senior student parking lot, Amy headed towards the bus stop. As she sat waiting, her phone started to chime.

_Reagan: Hope you had a good day shrimp girl, love you._

A smile crept on Amy's face and she replied,

_Amy: I did, hope you did too. Love you and can't wait to see you!_

She glanced at her phone and sighed, 15 minutes. 15 long brutal minutes in the hot sun before the bus comes. Out of nowhere the sky went grey, it was still hot out but the sun was nowhere to be seen. That's when the rain started to pour.

Amy quickly went in her backpack for a small yellow umbrella, opening it up she was trying to protect herself from getting wet.

In the distance Amy could see Karma making her way towards her for the bus, holding a newspaper over her head. Amy rapidly averted her eyes, she didn't want to be caught staring. Hearing her footsteps in the rain, Amy risked another glance, _Wow she is so pretty, _she thought to herself. Mentally Amy begun to reprimand herself, she couldn't fall back into that Karma trap, and thinking she was cute was definitely her stumbling into the trap. As she got closer Amy got uneasy, taking a few steps forward she said, "Huh, wanna stand with me, so you won't get wet?"

"Thanks." Karma said nervously, the first time Amy has spoken to her since June, the first time she was this closer to her. She looks at her newspaper and sighs when she sees how ruined it is, she tosses it in the trash bin nearby.

Amy smells her, and she smells amazing. Karma herself cannot get over the fact how good Amy smells.

"I didn't know you still take the bus," Amy tells her, the apprehension in her voice is obvious.

Karma looked up at Amy and smiled. Her eyes, beautiful, for a second Amy got lost in them, and it makes her heart shutter.

"I normally don't" Karma said quietly, "But Liam gets out early now so I figure I'll wait here for Zed."

"Oh, that's nice." Amy whispered, loud enough only for Karma to hear.

"Yeah, we are having this family dinner."

The blonde doesn't respond, standing this close to Karma feels amazing and weird.

"Amy, I'm sorry for everything," Karma said, her voice higher than normal, "I'm sorry for making you fake it, for accusing you of wanting Liam and, basically for everything." she finishes in one breath.

"I huh, you know I'm sorry too," Amy managed to say, "For putting you in that awkward situation when I had feelings for you and sleeping with Liam."

"Had?" Karma asked, visibly hurt and at that moment, Amy feels bad.

"Yes, Karma," Amy said with a hint of annoyance in her voice, "_Had_, I had feelings for you. I love Reagan and you love Liam."

"Are you in love with her though?" Karma asked, inching slightly closer to Amy. She doesn't back away. In fact, she inches closer to Karma as well. Amy cannot believe she did that, and how close they definitely are standing now.

"Is there really a difference?" Amy asked confused.

"Being in love, is like the feeling of being on a drug with that person, you want to be with that person constantly, it's like you're infatuated with them." Amy is really interested in this, as the rain stops Amy puts her umbrella away. "However Love, that is what sustains the relationship after the infatuation feeling wears off. You take that person for what and who they are, flaws and all." Amy ponders at that but stops when Karma continues to speak, "You can be in love and not love also, and you can love and not be in love."

"That's interesting, I guess in my relationship, Reagan and I love each other and are in love with each other. If that in love feeling, fades away I would still love her."

"Do you still love me?" she asked her voice low again, transferring her purse to her other shoulder.

"Karma.." Amy said, suddenly feeling nervous again, "I don't love you in that way, if that's what you're asking."

"I mean as a friend," she smiled again. "I miss our friendship."

"I do too." Amy said, "But you betrayed my trust, you tried to hook up with me so Reagan to dump me, you said all those horrible things and wished that I was dead. However Liam Booker, you forgive in a second."

Karma's smile quickly faded, "So, I take it that's a no."

"Take it as, I need more time." Amy said, the memories of last year are coming back and it's making her angry, "Reagan wants us to be friends again so badly."

"Really?" Karma asked, feeling a sense a relief, "Yeah, I didn't tell her that you tried to sleep with me."

Karma smiled widely once more, _maybe she does love me and more than a friend_, she thought, "How come?" she asked, trying to hide her excitement.

"Reagan angry, isn't something nobody wants to see." Amy said, but deep down Amy knew a part of her wished she would have gone through with hooking up with Karma. She wondered if it was possible of being in love and loving two people at the same time. Her feelings for Karma were suppressed, but they were still there.

_Was Amy telling the truth?_ Karma thought, she couldn't tell anymore these last few months have been completely rocky. It was like everything she had knew about Amy, 10 years filled with information, was out of the window.

The honk from Zed's car completely destroyed the stillness the two girls were sharing. Karma cocked her head to the side slightly and licked her lips. "Want us to give you a ride?"

"No it's fine, I rather take the bus." Amy said, she waved to Zed who simply nodded his head with a slight grin.

"Are you sure?"

Amy shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair. Karma was giving her an innocent look, and it made Amy weak in the knees almost. She wanted to crush these feelings, and a car ride with Karma would just have them rushing back at full force. "Yeah I'm sure."

"Okay." Karma said, her eyes looking down. She smiles faintly and walked towards the car.

Amy calls for her before she gets in, "Karma."

"Yeah, Amy?"

"I um, I'll text you later?" she asked, not knowing if her decision to do so was a right one.

Karma perked up as she got into Zed's car, she rolled down the window and put on her seat belt, "Yeah Amy, text me later."

With that Zed left, the bus pulled up shortly after. The entire ride Amy sat confused, picking through her emotions. She was angry at Karma, but she never really stopped loving her. But she did love Reagan, she loved everything about her, when she thought about her future Reagan was the one there. She couldn't be without her, but not having Karma in her life wasn't something Amy wanted either.

* * *

><p>In a hip, but subtle diner, Double Felix Place, Amy sat at a booth, drinking her orange soda. She casually glanced towards the door when it swung open, but sighed in disgusted as Liam and one of his Liam groupies entered, arm in arm. Amy didn't know the ins and outs of Karma's and Liam's relationship anymore, however it wasn't in Karma's nature to be okay with Liam hanging out with a well-known Hester High whore, he didn't notice Amy and she was grateful at that.<p>

Checking her phone she realized she had been sitting at the table, alone, for about an hour or so. Considering that Reagan was never late, Amy began to worry. She began to text her girlfriend, but felt better when she heard the door opening once more and saw Reagan.

Amy smiled at Reagan, who looked exhausted. With her hair in a ponytail, she was wearing a low cut black shirt, with tight blue jeans, her high-heeled shoes only added to her sexiness. Their eyes met, Amy's smile grew wider, and Reagan gracefully made her way towards the blonde.

Standing up Amy and Reagan gave each other a heated kiss, they haven't seen each other all day and Amy missed her awfully.

"Sorry baby," said Regan, she was still holding Amy tightly in her arms. "I got out of class late and traffic sucked."

"It's okay, how was class though?" asked Amy.

Reagan smiled, she sat down and Amy followed next to her. Holding hands, Amy leaned her head on Reagan's shoulder.

"Well first off, my classes aren't too bad, but the work load sucks."

"They do say college is hard." Amy replied with a giggle.

"But what about you? Junior year..." Reagan trailed off, prompting Amy to fill in the blank.

"Sucked," Amy finished, letting out an irritated sigh, "I spoke to Karma and things got weird."

"Weird good?" she questioned. "Or weird bad?"

Amy shrugged and gently rubbed her thumb along Reagan's hand, "I haven't spoken to her in the longest, and it seemed a bit out of place." She wasn't going to mention touching her hand in English class, or the feelings she felt after that, and at the bus stop. She also couldn't tell Reagan that a drunk Karma made a move on her before she left for San Francisco. Nothing happened, but Reagan would go overboard. "Oh and Shane gave me a flyer to this back to school thing at ACC."

"Yeah? That's cool! When is it?" she asked.

Amy reached her in pocket and handed her the flyer. "Here,"

Reagan examined it and soon her smile faded, "DJ MizterDeath," she groaned in frustration.

"You know him? Amy asked.

"Her," Reagan said painfully, "I dated that bitch for 2 months."

"Well we don't have to go," Amy said.

"Nah we can go, I'm just glad you are trying to patch things up with Karma," Reagan responded, with a smile, "Did you order yet? I'm starving."

Amy chuckled at the Reagan rubbing her stomach, "No hun, I wanted to wait for you."

After some more talking, the waiter came and took their order.

"Did I tell you I adore your outfit?" Reagan complimented. "That doughnut shirt is so you."

Amy's eyes flickered a bit, "You always adore my outfits." she replied, blushing marginally.

"I think it's because I adore you so much," Reagan said.

"Oh really?" Amy said sweetly, "What exactly makes me so adorab-" Reagan silenced Amy with a kiss. It was long and gentle. Amy felt her body shudder in eagerness.

"Everything," Reagan whispered, she tucked a stray piece of Amy's hair behind her ear. Amy got excited with every touch. Reagan leaned closer to her, "Everything make's you adorable."

"Even my _insanely_ obsession with documentaries on Netflix?" asked Amy playfully.

"Everything." Regan closed her lips over Amy's in an intense kiss. The air was almost hissing with the voltage that was running between them. She could weakly hear the small moans Amy was making into her mouth as her tongue traveled. Amy was overawed by the hotness of Reagan's body pressed against her.

"Um, excuse me." The waiter hesitantly said.

Gradually Reagan pulled back with a smile on her face. Amy had a goofy smile, Reagan always managed to take Amy's breath away when they kissed.

"I think we're ready." Amy said laughing, "I'll have the turkey and Swiss on wheat, and a side of curly fries."

"And I'll have the same thing but, on white bread and, a side of regular fries." Reagan added, smiling at Amy.

"Anything else?"

"No, we are fine." The girls said at the same time.

The waiter nodded and promptly went to put in their order.

The duo continued their kissing, so much so that they didn't even realize 20 minutes later when their food arrived.

"Baby," Amy said between kisses, "I love you, but I need to eat."

"Me too," Reagan laughed.

Amy got out of the booth and sat on the other side, as they were eating their food they didn't notice Liam walk up to them.

"Hey guys, thought I recognized you." Liam said, with his "friend" hanging on his arm, "Amy, you remember my friend Soleil right?"

Amy swallowed a mouth food of fries, "Yeah I think so, Soleil this is my girlfriend Reagan."

The two exchanged hellos before it got awkwardly quiet.

A few minutes later, Reagan spoke, "So Liam, how's Karma?" she asked, shattering the silence.

Amy leaned her chin on her hand, her elbow rested on the table, she was curious what lie Liam would come up with.

"She and I are good," Liam replied. "She's at a family dinner since Zed is in town again."

"And instead of being with her, you are here with..." Reagan gestured towards, Soleil forgetting her name.

"Soleil," she replied.

"Right, her," Reagan said chuckling.

Since the situation was even more unbearable, Liam and Soleil left, getting the hint.

"So, what's next after this late lunch?" asked Amy.

"I was thinking, you come over to my place." Reagan said, with a slick smile.

"Couldn't think of a better place to be." Amy replied.

* * *

><p>Amy dozed in and out of sleep while cuddling on Reagan's couch. She lived with her older brother Ryan who was also gay, her parents were from New York and helped them when they needed it.<p>

"Amy," Reagan whispered, she nibbled on the blonde's ear, "Baby? Are you sleeping?"

"No," Amy mumbled, half asleep she was laying down her head on Reagan's lap.

Reagan chuckled, she ran her fingers through Amy's hair, "Your phone has been buzzing, it might be your mom."

"What time is it?" Amy asked, she stretched turning her head, she was now facing the television. The documentary they were watching on fast food was paused.

"It's only 9:30, why are you so tired?" Reagan asked concerned.

"Long day," Amy said while stretching, "A very long day."

"Oh, so I guess you," Reagan hesitated, "Never mind,"

"No, what? Tell me." Amy said, she laid and made small circles on Reagan's chin with her finger.

"It's just that, I love you and you love me and I wanted tonight to be the night." Reagan smiled as she saw how excited Amy got.

"Well," Amy practically flew off the couch, "What are you waiting for? Come on!"

They raced upstairs, stopping sometimes to kiss passionately.

When they got to Reagan's room, she made no time to push Amy down onto her bed. Amy wanted to feel every inch of Reagan's body.

Amy was about to take off her shirt before Reagan stopped her.

"What?" Amy asked uncertainly, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No shrimp girl, it's just..." Reagan sat down on the bed, Amy sighed and sat up too, "Amy, are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes, Reagan, I'm positive."

Reagan sat back further on the bed, eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Are you sure? I mean I know it's random but, I love you and I want you to remember your first day of junior year was losing your virginity, sort of." She chuckled, 'Your _lesbian _virginity."

Amy placed a heartening hand on Reagan's knee. "Reagan, I love you so much, and I want to do this. Hell, I've wanted to do this since the first day I met you.

Reagan's lips curled up in a mocking smirk. "Want me to teach you a few things? Hm shrimp girl?"

"Yeah," Amy inched closer, a nervous giggle escaped her. "I want you to teach me everything."

"Everything?" Reagan interlocks her fingers with Amy, and smiled.

The blonde shivered. She looks into Reagan's eyes and gets lost, "I love you so much."

"I know. I love you, too." Reagan brushed a strand of hair from Amy's face. "It's been a long day. I think it's about time we let lose, don't you?"

"Yes, Reagan" The answer from Amy comes puny. She shudders under the voracious stare of Reagan, a lion staring down its poor victim. Amy loves, admires, and needs that look. It is something that she is not used to and something she hopes to see more often. Her body is heating up and she wants to remove her clothes.

"Good." Reagan lifts her chin and captures Amy's lips with her own. Reagan's lips are warm and so is her tongue. Amy is craving her badly than before.

They are both on the bed, on their knees, and kissing each other like crazy.

Amy's hands waste no time taking off Reagan's shirt, they stop kissing for a moment to get it over her head. With both hands filled they continue kissing.

"Dios mio*," Reagan moaned, her voice rough and deep. "Take off my bra, baby."

Amy obeys and spares no time doing so, while kissing Reagan's neck she takes off her bra, "Wow," Amy said, staring at Reagan's extraordinary breasts. Reagan grunts with pleasure when she placed small sugary kisses along them. Every lick and bite sends an upsurge of desire to Reagan's center and she lets out a lurid moan.

Reagan removed Amy's bra and shirt so quickly. She bit her lower lip, virtually drooling for the blonde. Instantaneously she began to stroke them, she slithered her thumb over her hard nipples. She started to suck on them, then bite them. Each time Amy moaned, Reagan bite got tougher, once that moan turned into a minor cry she kissed them. Amy held the back of Reagan's head as she sucked her breasts.

"Baby?" Amy moaned, but Reagan didn't want to stop, she couldn't stop. "Mmnn Reagan?" But once again Reagan didn't want to stop, after giving each breast the desired attention she went to Amy's neck. While she was leaving Amy a hickey, she whispered in Reagan's ear. "Baby, take off my pants please." She pleaded and Reagan didn't ignore her this time.

Reagan got off the bed and onto her knees, she undid Amy's jeans and pull them off slowly, kissing her thighs, and running her tongue down her leg. One they are on the floor, she began to open Amy's legs. Her panties were a light green with yellow stars, and Reagan wanted to rip them off badly. Amy flashed Reagan a devilish grin as she bit on her lip, pushing her down onto the bed she began to kiss her stomach, sliding her hand between her legs she begins to stroke Amy over her soaking light green panties.

"Damn, Amy," Reagan moaned into Amy's mouth, "I can't wait to taste you."

Amy began to tremble, "I want you so badly," she shuddered. She felt herself get wetter by the minute. Reagan stood up and seductively took off her pants, Amy crawled further onto the bed. Reagan was still in her bright red thong when she crept onto the bed with Amy.

"Oh god Reagan, please take them off, please?" Amy begged, Reagan was licking her through her underwear, making Amy squirm for more. She rubbed Amy's center hard and once Amy got wetter she would stop and bite along her thighs. "Please Reagan, I need so you bad."

Reagan chuckled, she slowly took of Amy's panties, "You need to be quiet." She said in an alluring orderly tone, she placed Amy's wet panties into her mouth, shutting the blonde up. Amy loves Reagan's warm body on top of her, "This should keep you quiet," Reagan grinned.

She gets in-between Amy, she pulled the wet underwear out of Amy's mouth with her teeth. Slowly she kisses her on the lips all the way down to her stomach. Her tongue licks all around, Amy grips onto the bed in anticipation, Reagan slowly parts her folds, and slide's her tongue into her.

"Oh, god! I'm going to come," Amy cries with pleasure.

Reagan lifts her head from Amy, "Already? Should I stop?" She mocked.

"No, no Reagan please." Amy begged.

Reagan moaned as she goes back down on Amy, thrashing her tongue inside of her, and tasting every bit of Amy. The blonde jolted and pleaded for more. Using her thumb Reagan began to rub Amy's clit and it caused her to go into an even more of a frenzy, craving more of Reagan.

Amy spread her legs even wider and Reagan licked two fingers and slipped them inside of her.

"Oh... God..." Amy whimpered, she was practically pulling the sheets off the bed.

"Amy?" Reagan whispered as she kissed her thigh, her fingers still inside of her, "You okay?"

"Yes, please Reagan, more." Amy sighed as she begged, her legs were shaking.

Reagan continued to lick Amy, while thrusting her two fingers in and out of her. Reagan could tell she was about to climax.

"Amy? I want to see those eyes," Reagan asked seductively, but Amy was too busy grunting, shivering, and sinking her head deeper into the pillow.

"Amy!" Reagan said in an authoritative tone, she began to pump her fingers faster. "Look at me, I want to see your eyes okay baby?"

"God..." Amy managed to say, she was so wet and couldn't take it anymore, she looked up at Reagan. She was red in the face and sweating. Every muscle in her body was going lifeless, Amy couldn't take it, with the orgasm getting closer Amy shook violently, and her clit was about to explode. "God... Reag, oh god." Amy's head crashed down onto the pillow, Reagan started to suck onto Amy's clit harder, without thinking Reagan licked a third finger, and slowly entered it into Amy.

"Is this okay baby?" she asked Amy, but she couldn't answer.

A buzzing feeling came over Amy, her right leg was shaking uncontrollably, and she couldn't stop it. She was an explosive, mind-blowing orgasm, and Reagan was tasting every drop of her juices.

With her fingers still inside Amy, she leisurely took them out and licked one of her fingers.

"You taste so good," She laid on top of Amy once more and felt her heart beat. "You want to taste?"

Amy couldn't speak, she just nodded and Reagan gently put two of her fingers into Amy's mouth.

Amy sucked on them as Reagan laid on top of her, "Want to take a little break before round 2?" Reagan asked laughing silently.

Once again Amy didn't answer, her body was in heaven and she wanted to be like this with Reagan forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So I hope you enjoyed this! Please review, follow, favorite and spread the word. Thank you for all the support :)

*Dios Mio is an expression, like saying, "Oh my god", but in Spanish.


	4. Chapter 4 - Awakened

**A/N:** **Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, but here is chapter 4. Please remember to leave a review, letting me know what you think of the story so far helps me as a writer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - Awakened<strong>

* * *

><p>Amy woke up earlier than expected, it was 4:30 AM. She had spent the night at Reagan's, covered in a mixture of their sweat, and juices, she let out a loud yawn. Amy wanted to stay in her lover's arms for a lifetime. With her head on her chest, Amy playfully began to twirl her finger around Reagan's nipple making it hard. She didn't notice the brunette begin to wake up with a smile on her face.<p>

"Having fun there, shrimp girl?" Came the gentle greeting from Reagan.

"I had so much fun." Amy whispered, turning her head just slightly to kiss Reagan's breast.

"Hours of lovemaking can do that to you." Reagan chuckled, the sound croaky with sleep. Amy pushed herself up slowly, and pressed her lips against Reagan's soft ones.

"I like waking up with you here," breathed Reagan, she kissed Amy again, "I like kissing you, I like the way your face turns red, and the way you shake when you're about to come."

Amy giggled as she and Reagan continued kissing.

"I love you Reagan," Amy said softly into her ear, running her fingers through Reagan's hair, trying to untangle it. "Last night, was the best night in my life."

"I love you too Amy," Reagan playfully sighed, kissing the side of her head, "More than you know."

Amy moved next to Reagan, turned to her, and said, "Reagan, I think I'm falling for you. Like falling in love with you. I already love you a lot but I think I'm in love with you."

Reagan grinned and bit her lip. Her brown eyes wide which matched her smile, "Shrimp girl, you are so cute when you ramble." She interlocked her fingers with Amy and held her hand, "Amy I think I'm falling in love with you too, I mean you're all I think about, and you are just so.." Reagan paused, kissing Amy she resumed speaking, "I just can't picture my life without you, these last 9 months have been the best 9 months in my entire fucking life."

"Well what can I say, I bring joy to everyone."Amy teased and licked the tip of Reagan's nose like she was a dog. Reagan giggled, pulling Amy towards her, "Reagan, I'm happy that I make you happy."

Reagan took a deep breath and nuzzled into Amy's neck, "You do more than make me happy, Amy" she murmured. Reagan was head over heels for Amy and would do anything for her, "You were my motivation to go back to school, focus on my goals, and all in all made me a better person. I want you to be proud to be my girlfriend."

Amy blushed and slowly fell back asleep.

Amy woke up late, she hurriedly put on her clothes to head to school. Reagan pouted, "Don't go." she pleaded, "I don't have class until 11, we can stay in bed, and I can do that thing that you seem to like with my tongue," She teased, as she wrapped her arms around Amy, who was standing in front of the mirror fixing her hair. She had to be in school in the next hour, as much as she would rather roll around with Reagan in her bed naked. Reagan got out of the bed, barely dressed.

Amy finished with her side braid, "If you're going to hug me naked, I just might stay." She said jokingly. Reagan slowly began to kiss Amy's neck, growing more aggressive as her moans became louder. The kisses turned to licks, then bites then back to kisses again. Reagan alternated sides, one hand on Amy's breast the other making its way down too Amy's center.

"We can't do this," Amy panted, she felt her knees almost give. "I'm so late."

"You really want me to stop?" Reagan purred in Amy's ear.

"No, Reagan.. please don't stop."

"I'm going to do so many things to you." Reagan said, her voice drenched with arousal.

Reagan continued kissing Amy on her neck, using both hands now to massage her breasts.

"Amy?" Reagan mumbled and became quiet. "Baby?"

Amy turned to her and noticed the rather worried look that graced her face. "What's wrong?"

"I just really don't want you to leave." Reagan said smiling, "There are still so many things I need to show you." She said, she began to slowly kiss her neck again, Amy lifted her head slightly to kiss her lips, hard and passionate.

A sense of dread came over Amy when she saw the clock, it was 7:45, and her first period class started 25 minutes ago. Clearly she was way off in her time, "Crap! I'm so late." Reagan rolled her eyes, hurried to put on clothes.

"Just wait until later," Reagan said seductively, kissing Amy in her ear.

Amy was anxious and couldn't wait for school to be over. She wanted nothing more than to be alone with Reagan. She didn't want to run into Karma, but knew she couldn't avoid her.

The ride to Hester was quiet on Reagan's end, Amy was too busy being chewed out by Farrah for not coming home. She didn't care though, every minute she spent with Reagan was worth being grounded for.

Reagan snickered at Amy who rolled her eyes when she ended her phone call with her mom, "I take it momma shrimp wasn't happy with shrimp girl?"

"She grounded me for two weeks, but I don't care." Amy said, she put her phone in her back pocket, and took off her seat belt.

"I see that you don't care." Reagan looked over at her outfit and smirked, "You really look good in my t shirt."

"Oh this t shirt? You just noticed?" Amy asked, pointing with a laugh, "This is my shirt now!" Reagan was checking Amy out, the blonde noticed and couldn't help but blush.

"Your shirt? It would look great on the floor in the back seat." she winked, she licked her lips hungry for Amy, the look in her eye's as well proved to Amy that she was in the mood to devour her.

"Uh," Amy cleared her throat, that stare from Reagan was turning her on, and she realized Reagan enjoyed making her squirm, "Don't start something you know I can't finish."

She shrugged and never let her smile fade. "You're already late..."

"Yea, um, is anyone going to see?" Amy asked, sounding a little eager.

"Only me." She leaned towards Amy and pressed a warm kiss on her lips. "Now, are you going to be a good shrimp girl? Or a scared one?" Reagan began to place small kisses all over Amy's chin and corners of her lips, Amy kissed her back and started to tug at her shirt to take it off. Reagan found a parking spot all the way at the back of the school. Amy loved this and didn't want it to stop.

* * *

><p>Amy had a vast grin when she sat down to eat her lunch. She missed 1st period and some of 2nd when she was making love again with Reagan in the back of her truck. She twirled her macaroni and cheese with a fork, too busy with Reagan on the brain to eat. Taking a sip of her soda, Amy noticed Shane coming her way.<p>

"I know that look anywhere!" He said, raising his eyebrows, he sat down quickly across from Amy, "You had sex, and not any type of sex, really good nice hard lesbian sex."

"Shh!" Amy tried to get him quiet and also motioned with her hands.

"Oh come on Amy!" Shane exclaimed, "I am dying for the 411."

"Is it that obvious?" Amy pouted and groaned. "It was amazing." she said, taking a bite of her bread.

Shane clapped his hands in excitement and smiled at her, "I'm so happy for you!"

Amy snickered and continued to eat, a chime on her phone made her almost choke. She missed Reagan terribly, so hearing from her sent butterflies to Amy's stomach.

She grinned at the screen, but suddenly that grin faded away, "Is that your lover?" Shane asked jokingly.

"It's Karma," Amy said peacefully and leaned back in her chair, "I guess my mom asked if I was with her, since I didn't come home last night." She stayed quiet, the look on Shane's face showed he wasn't pleased with Karma contacting her. Amy hadn't thought of Karma at all up to this point, now she was in her brain, all the memories they shared came flooding in. Amy sighed deeply, every time she thought about Karma things got weird.

Shane rolled his eyes and let out an irritated sigh, "I think you should just ignore her, she brought you nothing but pain last year."

Amy laughed slightly, "The situation was messed up, she and I both did horrible things..."

Shane looked at Amy suspiciously and she trailed off, "Here you go Amy, making excuses for Karma."

"You really think so?" Amy asked, face scrunching as she shook her head at her close friend. "Karma caused me a lot of hurt however, I caused her an equal amount of pain as well."

Shane merely rolled his eyes at her. "No, Amy," he answered, sighing. "You're going to get sucked into Karma's bullshit."

Amy huffed out a breath. "No, I just miss her friendship."

"A friend, doesn't make you do things you're uncomfortable with. A friend, does not throw a relationship in your face, knowing that you are in love with her. A friend, doesn't try to sleep with you to ruin your current relationship with a girl who is far better matched for you." Shane said aggravated, "Or is my definition wrong?" Shane asked, the words coming out snappier than he planned, but he was losing his patience. He was afraid that Amy would ruin her relationship with Reagan. "Things are going to get messed up Amy..." Shane said.

"I am not going to ruin my relationship!" Amy told him honestly, bugging her eyes out in annoyance. "We both made mistakes."

Shane chuckled softly as he shook his head, "I think _she's_ a mistake," he said, nodding. "A part of me thinks, that because she was technically you're first love that-" He stopped short when he saw Amy look like a deer in headlights. He followed her gaze, it was Karma coming off the lunch line, and cautiously making her way towards them.

"Oh_ great_," Shane grumbled, "I'm going to go, Amy please don't fall back into her drama okay?" Amy had her eyes fixated on Karma, it was like she forgot everything, the advice Shane gave her, and the amazing night and morning she spent with Reagan. "AMY!" He shouted to snap her out of it, "Promise?!"

"Um, yes, huh sure." Amy said, clearly in a daze.

"I hope so," Shane said. He sighed as he got up from his seat, threw out his food, and left the cafeteria.

Amy's heart sped faster each time Karma got closer. It was evident Karma was nervous, probably more than Amy,

Karma laughed softly. "Is this, um, seat taken?" she asked, pointing at one of the many empty chairs.

"Yeah.. I mean, sure, huh n -no" she stammered, her lips trembling. "Go right, ahead."

They sat in silence for awhile Amy chewed down her mac and cheese, eating her nerves away. Karma's lunch was small compared to Amy's. She had a sandwich, an apple, and a small bottle of water.

Karma fiddled with the cap of her water bottle before she spoke, "So your huh mom called me, apparently you didn't come home last night. Are you alright? I know at times, you guys don't get along, and if you want to talk I am here." She said, almost gasping for air.

"Yeah I'm fine," Amy said blushing, it was nice to know that Karma still cared for her. "I was with Reagan," she answered, as she shoved a forkful of macaroni and cheese in her mouth.

Karma giggled fretfully and shook her head. "All night?" she sighed deeply and looked straight into Amy's eyes. They burred their way through her veins, and straight to Amy's heart, "You stayed with Reagan, all night?"

Amy nervously poked at her meatball, breaking eye contact from Karma, "Yeah we, well you know, we made love," Amy replied with a happy sigh, "Definitely worth being grounded for."

"Oh, that's good then..." Karma said, taking a small sip from her water, "Glad that you are okay."

Amy smiled brightly at her. "Thank you for asking."

"Well, thanks for telling me."

"Why wouldn't I?" Amy asked, trying to open her apple juice.

Karma's cheeks tinted a soft pink as held out her hand, Amy handed her the glass bottle so she can open it. "With everything that happened, I am surprised you trust me to tell me anything."

"I don't trust you," Amy told her, "I would like to again, you know like before. But I sort of don't. I told you about Reagan because well, I'm not sure but... I don't know."

Karma's heart started to do somersaults, lowering her head she tried to hold back the tears. "So you don't trust me at all?" Karma asked, her eyes fixated on the sandwich she no longer wanted. "I mean I understand if you don't, it just hurts to hear."

"It's just- I'm sorry Karma," Amy confirmed. "I want to start trusting you again, but I am not sure if it will ever be the same."

Karma straightened her back against the cold chair, her sad eyes met Amy's optimistic eyes, the blonde held back a slight smile. Karma looked as if she was going to say something, but instead she proceeded to eat her sandwich. Amy lost her appetite, which was a rare occurrence but the pain she just caused, the guilt was too much, and it was killing her.

They cleared their trays and sat in silence the remainder of the lunch period. Amy periodically texted Reagan, but most of her thoughts were preoccupied with Karma.

Karma grabbed her purse as the bell rang, "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorr-"

"Can I walk you to class?," asked Amy, "I feel bad, I'm really sorry Karma.."

Karma smirked at the sincerity in her voice. She wanted to intertwine her hand with Amy's and walk to class but she knew that couldn't happen.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Amy replied, smiling wide.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so that was chapter 4, I hope you guys enjoyed it :D. I am still very unsure who will be endgame though. This story is going to be a long one so I hope you guys enjoy the ride. **

**I love to read what you guys are thinking so far, or if you have a question I will answer it the best of my ability. So please as always leave a review, they are appreciated, and let me know if I am doing a good job :D **


End file.
